


Ineffably Ever After

by alexanderlightweight



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Angel/Demon Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Wingfic, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 16:06:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20820065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexanderlightweight/pseuds/alexanderlightweight
Summary: The end of the world was the beginning of theirs.AKA - heaven and hell are just relieved that they're each other's problem now.





	Ineffably Ever After

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> Had a lot of fun writing this, hope it makes sense!
> 
> Part of the Cottage image prompt.

After it all, after rendering the oncoming apocalypse inert and returning _ The Them _, Clary Fray the antichrist and her companions, Jace, Simon and Izzy to Manhattan, they retired. 

Yes, Magnus still had his Brooklyn penthouse and his apothecary, magic sparked at his fingers and his wings beat as he tempted unsuspecting mortals with road-rage and talked understandingly to service workers until they agreed they’d had enough and would quit. He encouraged protests and strikes and helped organize unions and dropped by Sephora just long enough to put outrageous sales on newly released pallets. 

After all, no one said temptation had to be wholly bad.

Alec’s bookstore had been returned and his body once again solid and his own -_ Magnus had checked personally to make sure his angel wasn’t going to be lost and drifting _. Once again there was a little bookstore off 7th Ave that everyone loved but rarely made any purchases from and which had truly deplorable customer service. The self-service drink machine was just what it claimed and while it produced truly miraculous drinks and you were allowed to read to your heart's content, any time you thought about how delightful a book may look on your shelf at home, a surly and very tall figure could be found glowering at you from the shadows. 

All in all, they were once again enjoying a life together and this time they were free. Free and content and enjoying their honeymoon in a little cottage on the South Downs. 

It was a respectable, quaint little place. The highland caressed the eye with gently sloping waves and the green turf grew wildly, interspersed with clover and seagrass as it neared the shore. 

Brine filled the air and when Alec went out to stand on the rise and stare at the surf, the wind fluttered as gently as a kiss through his feathers. 

“To us?” Magnus asked as he joined him, wings displayed in all their ardent and gleamingly dark glory, brushing delicately against his own and Alec smiled at him. Stepping no closer but instead extending his wings in offer and Magnus gave a small, delighted smile even as he tempted Alec with a martini. 

“To us,” Alec chorused and took a sip first from his drink and then he claimed a second taste from Magnus’ lips instead.

Gently, as if still worried he was moving too fast, even now after thwarting both heaven and hell, Magnus’ wings draped over him. Pulling him close enough that all Alec could feel and know was the safe, warm embrace of his love. In the end, no side mattered but their own and Alec and Magnus were content to enjoy their life together, until the next apocalypse that needed to be stopped rose up and ineffably interfered with their dinner plans. 


End file.
